


Five times

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. For [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) & [](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/profile)[**vida_boheme**](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/). Just a bit of silliness to hopefully give you both a smile. ♥  
>  2\. Thanks to [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for anti-wibbling support. *g*

1

“So, Rodney - you wanna marry me?”

“What?! No! It’s not even seven o’ clock and I haven’t had any coffee.”

“Okey-dokey. Oh, hey! Are those sweet berry muffins? Cool!”

2

“Hey, Rodney. How are the modifications going?”

“Fine, thank you. Though they might possibly go faster if you weren’t lolling around the lab and looking over my shoulder every five minutes.”

“Yeah, probably. Anyway - you wanna marry me?”

“No! Now make yourself useful and pass me that screwdriver.”

“Sure.”

3

“Rodney, you wanna marry me?”

“Colonel, we’re trapped in an underground bunker with heavily armed, life-sucking wraith approaching from every direction, and our only chance of escape is a hunk of C4 and your seemingly inexhaustible streak of rakishly, heroic good luck…”

“So?”

“So, no! Now get us out of here!”

“Okay. Fire in the hole!”

4

“Rodney, you wanna marry me? Um, why are you taking your pants off?”

“What? You’re on your knees! I thought that meant a blowjob... Wait! Where are you going?”

“Just forget it, McKay.”

5

“John… Um, I’m sorry?”

“…”

“I brought you these.”

“How thoughtful… blue jello, coffee, chocolate - all my favourite things. Oh, wait - these are all your favourite things.”

“Hey! It was the best I could do on short notice and anyway, look I really am sorry. So are we, you know? Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“And I wanted to ask you something. Ow! This floor is hard - you’d think the Ancients would have found time to come up with some kind of interior sprung flooring while they were busy playing god around the galaxy…”

“Rod-ney…”

“What? Oh, yes, yes, alright. So… John Sheppard, will you please do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?”

“Well, this is kinda sudden. I really don’t know…”

“Colonel!”

“Alright, alright! Yes! Sheez, just wear a guy down why don’t ya?”

 

The end ♥


End file.
